battridewarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider BLACK
Kamen Rider BLACK is a playable character, debuted in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. He is one of the main characters in its third game. Biography Kotaro was born on the day of a solar eclipse alongside his stepbrother Nobuhiko, revered by the Gorgom as the heirs to their leader's throne: the Century Kings "Black Sun" and "Shadow Moon". Once the two were of the ideal age, the Gorgom captured them and infused them each with a King Stone. However, Soichiro Akizuki (portrayed by Kantaro Suga), Nobuhiko's father and Kohtaro's legal guardian/foster dad, interrupted the final mind-altering stage of the surgery and Kohtaro barely escaped with his life while Nobuhiko was in a state of hibernation. Before Soichiro was killed for his actions at the hands of five Spider Mutants, revealing to Kohtaro that his parents were murdered by Gorgom while he was a baby, Kohtaro took on the name of "Kamen Rider Black" to fight Gorgom and later Shadow Moon, Nobuhiko's perfected Century King form and a pure, cold-blooded Gorgom leader. When he was initially killed by Shadow Moon, his remaining family members (Kyoko and Kasumi) were forced to evacuate from Gorgom's hegemony over Japan. He was eventually resurrected and fought his way through the remaining monsters before presumably killing Shadow Moon (and in the process, Nobuhiko) and destroying the Creation King. Soon afterwards, Kohtaro visits the Capitola bar for the last time and then leaves for an unknown destination. He is currently as his current Rider Form, Kamen Rider BLACK RX, after the exposure of his Kingstone of Sun during being kidnapped by Crisis Empire. In Super Hero Taisen GP after Shocker alters the timeline by sending Kamen Rider 3 into 1973, Kotaro's timeline changed where as he didn't received RX powers in the present, yet regained his original memories on what happen in the timeline he is in now. He is seen as one of the two Rider resistances beside Takumi Inui secretly. He first fought Shocker Rider Drive (shortly before he somehow regained his old memories back as Kamen Rider Drive) and Cheetahkatatsumuri. When the Shocker members' projectile goes shots to the children, BLACK protects them, revealing the role of what the true Kamen Rider looks like in protecting people's smiles and hapiness, which caused Drive shortly remember. As Drive is gone chasing Rider 3, who saved his life, and Shocker left to chase them, a fully recovered Kiriko "arrest" a weakened Kotaro under "custody" and secretly taken to Drive Pits, where the members of Special Investigation Division (except Otta, who is one of Shocker member in that timeline) fully recovered their original memories under their care. He soon discuss with Kiriko and Shinnosuke about what happen in the timeline they are in and about Kamen Rider 3 for being a Rider who should never be exist. When Shocker somehow spots Special Investigation Division on hiding Kotaro under their care and attacks the Drive Pit, Kotaro sacrifice his life to get Shinnosuke and Kiriko escape. His sacrifice, thanks to Shinnosuke's fully restored thanks to Shinnosuke's light revives him and have his BLACK RX powers back. Details BLACK is both charge and trickster character who utilizes a charge special attack, or Kingstone Energy charge boost to activate the Vital Charge, and perform a fiery melee attacks without charging and powerful version of Kingstone Flash. His only finisher is a Rider Punch to Rider Kick. However, it gives BLACK a full access on his Kingstone Energy's Vital Charge attacks without needing a charges. Strengths/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strengths/Pros *Great Overall Points *A charge and trapster character, sometimes aerial fighter for some reasons *7th ■-String is a Launcher and Hard Knockdown, which has a great opportunity into Rider Cancel for infinite ■-String combos, or goes to his only pure gameplay strength (Jump to Air Combos) *▲+● (Kingstone Flash): **If Kingstone Energy is full while guarding can counter the attack and has Armored **While in Vital Charge Mode, the Rider Kick followup freezes the timing *Can charge Hold R1/Hold ↑ (Kingstone Energy) during any movements, such as combos *Hold ■(Vital Charge) has Invisible Armor like Form Changings Weaknesses/Cons *Without Vital Charge makes BLACK vulnerable and lost frame traps during a combos special moves, except ▲+● (Kingstone Flash) *▲+● (Kingstone Flash): **Without Vital Charge is vulnerable and difficult to Rider Cancel **Vital Charge version can be Rider Cancelled after the Rider Kick followup **If use for Counter Guard when the Kingstone Energy is full, it cost the Kingstone Energy use *Exits Full Kingstone Energy Charged/Vital Charge when entering transportation mode, even while in Super State *Super Move (Rider Punch to Rider Kick) is vulnerable while performing Rider Kick. Needs to be fix in sequel *In Handheld version, Hold R1/Hold ↑ (Kingstone Energy) can be difficult to use, and needs to be learn carefully on using guard and moving Gallery ' Ss08 1 1.jpg|BLACK riding Battle Hopper Ss08 1 2.jpg Ss08 1 3.jpg Ss08 1 4.jpg ' Vehicle/Transportation BLACK's bike is Battle Hopper. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Playable Characters (BLACK (RX)) Category:Playable Characters who has a Separate Playable Forms